My Next Thirty years
by Plutobaby494
Summary: Song fic,based right after kenshin comes home from kyoto,song by Tim McGraw. Basicallly kenshin is wondering what he should do with the rest of his life.


**Disclaimer, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters or The song my next thirty years, that's by Tim McGraw. **

_Italic words thoughts_

It was a normal day at the Kasshin dojo, yahiko and kaoru were out in the yard practicing. Sano was out gambling and kenshin was doing the laundry. Kenshin was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when kaoru came over.

"Kenshin will you go get some tofu?" "Sure Miss Kaoru." And without another word he left the dojo.

**I think I'll take a moment and celebrate my age. The ending of era and the turning of a page. ****Now its time focus in on where I go from here, Lord have mercy on my next thirty years**

Kenshin was walking down the same old path he used to get to the market that went by the lake, it was early summer and the fireflies were just starting to come out. Kenshin stopped and was lost in thought staring at the calm waters of the lake. _I can't believe they let me come back after I just up and left. Welcome home she said, but is this really my home? Where will my life take me next?_

**Hey my next thirty years Iam going to have some fun, try to forget about all crazy things I've done. Maybe now I've concurred all my atelesent fears and I'll do it better in my next thirty years. My next thirty years I'm going to settle all the scores, cry a little less, laugh a little more. Find a world of happiness without the hate and fear, figure out just what I'm doing here. In my next thirty years. **

When he finally came out of his thoughts, he realized that he was standing there longer than he meant to. "Oh no miss kaoru is not going to be happy about this." kenshin thought. Than he resumed walking. When he got to the market place he went strait to the store were he always got the tofu, paid the man and left.

**Oh my next thirty years I'm going to watch my weight, eat a few more salads and not stay up so late. Drink a little lemonade and not so many beers. Huh, maybe I'll remember my next thirty years. **

Kenshin was a third of the way home when that question that cropped up in his mind came again. _Should I leave, no that will only hurt miss kaoru more and what would sano and yahiko say. They gave me a home and I should be happy with what I got. _A picture of kaorus face came into his mind, than he thought of the promise that he made to her. _We will all go back to Tokyo together. _As the dojo came into sight he saw one of the most wonderful sights he would ever see again. Yahiko and sano being hit in the head with a shinal, miss kaoru was obviously the one holding it. Miss megumi, Dr. gensai, ayame andsazumewere allat the dojo. All happy. He didn't even notice that while he was standing there looking at his family that kaoru came over and started talking to him.

Hello earth to kenshin. Any one in there? Oh yes miss Kaoru I'm here, that I am. Kenshin said. Good I was beginning to think that we lost you there, any thing the matter? Kaoru asked. "No miss kaoru Iam fine, that I am." "Hey kenshin" sano yelled from across the yard, "are you going to come in and cook for us or do we have to drag you in."

**My next thirty years will be the best years of my life, raise a little family and hang out with my wife. Spend precious moments with the one that I hold dear, make up for lost time here. In my next thirty years.**

"No sano, that you do not. Iam coming." Kenshin walked through the gate and into the kitchen to prepare dinner. He still did not have his answer to his question, but no one knows the future. To figure out that answer, _Iam going to take everything one day at a time. _He knew that he could never really leave this place for good, but for right now it was good. As long as he had these friends beside him he knew that he would never be alone.

**Authors note- **I heard this song and It remind me so much of kenshin, Please review I would really like to know what you think.


End file.
